


Caleb drabbles

by sidana



Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 16:07:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16478696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidana/pseuds/sidana
Summary: From a PdS drabble exchangeprompt: pokerCharacter: Caleb





	Caleb drabbles

********************  
“I promise I’ll be good. You know I will,” Caleb purred. It was something he didn’t ask her often.

“Come here then,” Gina sighed, making room for him in the bed. He spooned around her, her scent calming and taunting him.

Poor impulse control. That’s what they called it even when he was six. But he was getting better. He stayed away from temptation when he could. He was twenty and horny now. He stayed away from Gina until his need for skin comfort trumped other needs felt when he woke with his erect cock pushed against Gina’s bare butt.

*******************

“Full house,” the Master of Houston showed fang as she smiled at her hand.

Caleb watched with dread as Chimera scowled at his hand. Normally he loved to play poker, but this time he was the pot, not the player. A night spent with Houston was going to be his problem if Chimera lost.

But at least it was going to be him and not Violet. He could survive that kind of painful night better than she could these days. He may not be an alpha or a fighter but he could be man enough to give her that much.

*********************

“So what’s the next movie night?” Nathaniel asked the pard assembled in Anita’s living room.

“Disney?” Viviene said.

“Disney heroes are too nicey-nice. Give me Bugs Bunny any day. He admits he’s a stinker,” Caleb said. “Plus.”

He impulsively grabbed an afghan off the couch, draping it over his shoulder, and took a poker from the rack of fireplace tools. If only he had Damian's horns.

“Kill the wabbit! Kill the wabbit! Kill the wabbit!” he sung, waving his arms dramatically. “No matter how hard it tries, there is just no way ‘Fantasia’ comes anywhere close to ‘What’s Opera, Doc?”


End file.
